oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Annandil, Bringer of Fortunes
"My art is magic, my craft metal." History Birth Born in the great elven city of An'doril, Annadil was raised by a dwarf and taught the lore of that people. He would find it lacking, but respected his wishes and trained well in what his father taught him. For his father he would create not weaponry but ornate structures, railings engraved with dwarven runes, columns ringed with elven script, even laying inscriptions upon weaponry and ornaments something he would enjoy greatly. Early Life He would man his fathers workshop for years doing this, and after his fathers death he had found a strange rock, of silver and stone in a locked chest. It was silver from Magmacar, the homeland of his father. A precious metal he had never worked with for himself.And it was that night a vision was revealed to him. A face of black and white showed a glimmering silver band wrought with no gem, but lines of light, for it's gem was magic, and little else was more precious. The next morning as if possessed he would set to the forge to melt the metal, finding it his most difficult challenge yet, he would toil not for days, but for months to shape it losing more of the stone every year with every until after 7, on the last day of Neth, the band was forged. The ring was set upon his finger and glowed with the lines he had seen in his vision, and a strange power and calling came over him. Magic was revealed to him and in his 30th year of life he would study the art of mir hael the art of jewel smithing and continue down a path that would lead him to the magical applications of his art, rings of great power, starting with his own. Later Life The following 30 years would be of exploration for deeper understanding of magical objects and selling his own wares that he had made in the study of that lore. But his own ring was still the greatest of what he had made with the only clues to creating more rings of power scattered through out the world he travels ever on a quest to create more wondrous objects. Present Life Whilst travelling around looking for as much lore on magical rings as possible, he finds himself in the company of belegar. A might dwarven quest for the person of the same name. Appearance Usually dressed in robes befitting the area he is currently staying in, from black to gold, with runes inscribed in dwarven, elvish, and other scripts. His hair is a pale gold, in contrast to his fiery gold eyes that seem to look about with a secret greed. He is tall and has an unearthly beauty about him, giving him a very trustworthy impression. His shadow moves you in the same unearthly way, in contrast to his appearance it gives a feeling of being enveloped by a deeper terror. Personality Raised by a dwarf, when it comes to matter of trade he is usually obstinate and treats his wares with the highest regard. Act's very selfishly when it comes to everything he creates, never parting with them unless the price is truly right. Although he normally act's modestly he can be haughty at times when it comes to crafting or the study of magic. Allies Dwarves of Magmacar Enemies Minor enemy, Gwenhwfar Aspirations The finding of magical artifacts and knowledge of the Frozen Forge Category:Player Characters